The present invention relates in general to a vehicle having a pair of steerable wheels each rotatably mounted on a gear which itself is rotatably mounted on a substantially vertical axis to the vehicle. The gears of each steerable wheel are spaced from each other and an eccentrically mounted pinion is engaged between the gears.
Such vehicles are known in a great variety of designs. In industrial trucks or the like, it may be required to ensure an angle turn in excess of 90.degree. to be able to turn the vehicle virtually on the spot. Such a requirement may, of course, turn up even with other vehicles.
With conventional means, such as levers and linkages, a large angle of steering lock or turn is obtainable only at considerable expense and only inaccurately as a rule. In this connection, it must be understood that two steerable wheels are in parallel position only when running straight ahead. In all other positions they are not parallel to each other. The steering lock of the wheel on the inside of a turn is greater than that on the outside wheel, since the turning radius of the outside wheel about the instantaneous center of rotation, is larger.